Suzuya y el odioso día de San Valentin
by Yabuyama
Summary: ¿Chocolates? El podía comprarlos cuando quisiera. ¿Pareja? Si no se podían desmembrar y abrir de arriba a abajo no le interesaba. Él solo quería chocolates. Una persona bastante peculiar aparecerá para cumplir su deseo.


**Este "One—shot" ha sido para celebrar el día de hoy, San Valentin, pero también, para ser una breve entrada a la próxima historia que tengo en mente para publicar.**

* * *

Corazones estaban pegados en cada esquina de las calles. Los escaparates de las tiendas habían cambiado su decoración habitual para poner grandes y pequeñas pancartas con formas redondeadas o simplemente un largo mensaje de propaganda con letras rojas. Hasta las dependientas habían cambiado su atuendo para estar vestidas de diferentes tonos de colores rojos y una diadema poniendo: "Feliz San Valentín".

Parejas, pasando de jóvenes estudiantes a ancianos, recorrían esas inmensas calles pobladas comentando que tan bonito sería ese colgante o que tan deliciosa sería esa tarta. Las mujeres estaban elegantemente vestidas, llevando grandes bolsos y sonriendo como si no corrieran peligro en las calles; los hombres, por otra parte, iban de lo mas despreocupados portando una pequeña bolsita —cada una de diferente forma—, con una gran sonrisa.

Suzuya aún no entendía esas fechas. ¿Recibir chocolates? Él se podía ir a cualquier tienda de pasteles y comprarse todas las chocolatinas que quería. ¿Citas? Todavía se estaba riendo de la estúpida explicación que Shinohara le había proporcionado sobre ese día tan "especial". ¿Qué sentido tenía ir ese mismo día con tu pareja por la calle? Solo hacían que los ghouls de aquella zona se les llenara la boca de agua al ver tantas presas juntas.

—Suzuya. — llamó su compañero de equipo. El hombre le sacaba casi dos cabezas por lo que tenía que alzar la suya para poder mirarle a la cara. — ¿Aún no tienes novia? — preguntó burlonamente.

—¿Novia? ¿Se le puede coser y también desmembrar? — respondió formulando una pregunta. La respuesta fue tan inocente por parte del peliblanco que el mayor no supo que contestar.

—No... una novia es para quererla, protegerla y estar siempre con ella. — señaló con el dedo una pareja de jóvenes que se estaban abrazadas en una banca. La chica se separó un poco, y roja como un tomate, le extendió una bolsa. El chico tomo aquel pequeño objeto y la sorprendió con un corto beso. Suzuya levantó una ceja y alternó la mirada entre Shinohara y aquella pareja un par de veces. — Nunca conocerás ese sentimiento. — suspiró nerviosamente.

—Shinohara—san. — tenía la mirada completamente absorta en un punto de la calle. — Cada persona debería hacerse cargo de ella misma. No podemos depender de otros para sobrevivir. Nadie te ayudará, te traicionaran y te trataran mal. — apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior; luego suavizó su expresión y con una gran sonrisa añadió: — Por eso, si todas estas personas mueren, a mi me daría igual.

Después de esta conversación, se dirigieron al edificio principal de la CCG. El peliblanco iba felizmente dando pequeños saltitos hasta pasar la entrada principal. Amon estaba sentado en los asientos de espera viendo a través de la ventana mientras que Akira le daba pequeños sorbos a un humeante café. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Juuzou se acercó a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, y estando ya a su lado, se inclinó un poco mirando a ambos a la vez. La rubia se atragantó un poco ante los movimientos tan raros mientras que el pelinegro lo miraba con algo de nervios.

—¡Ah! — exclamo, dando una palmada. — Vosotros dos estáis en una cita, ¿no? — Un chorro de café dio a parar a la pequeña mesita que aguantaba un montón de revistas.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? — gritó Akira sonrojada mientras se limpiaba el rastro marrón de la boca.

—¿No es así? — continuo insistiendo el cosido. — ¿Le has dado chocolates?

Amon se mantenía a un lado de la chica susurrándole cosas para tranquilizarla mientras Suzuya continuaba formando frases cada vez mas comprometedoras. Shinohara estaba hablando con uno de sus superiores cuando un trozo de metal cayó a sus pies. Juuzou todavía en la posición de antes y la rubia con una silla en las manos. Nadie le había hecho perder la paciencia tan rápido como lo había hecho el chico.

—Ah... — suspiró. — Yo también quiero chocolates. — murmuró, obviando la escena de delante. Su compañero de equipo apareció rápidamente para bajar la tensión. Conduciéndolos hacía la sala de reuniones disculpándose con el personal de mantenimiento.

Una vez en la habitación, cada uno cogió asiento, mirando como una gran diapositiva con un mapa en ella se reflejaba en una blanca pantalla. La reunión paso rápido; Suzuya estaba con sus cosidos; Akira apuntaba cosas en una libreta mientras daba algunos de sus argumentos; Amon seguía el ritmo de la conversación a ratos; Takizawa intentaba quitar la vista de Suzuya intentando refutar los argumentos de la rubia. Esto era la asamblea de todos los días.

Acabada, cada uno se puso en una cosa diferente. Juuzou todavía estaba concentrado clavándose su aguja cuando varios golpes en la puerta capto la atención de todos. Una cabellera roja se asomó por el marco de la puerta. Ojos lilas, pelo trenzado a un lado; una camiseta de tirantes azul con una chaqueta con diferentes colores tapaba las firmes formas de sus pechos; pantalones cortos junto con unas converses negras conjuntaba la parte de abajo.

—Sei—baka. — dijo una vez dentro de la sala. Sonrió al encontrarse a la persona que buscaba sentada en una de las butacas. — La tía te manda esto. — ignoró a todos los presentes de la sala y le lanzó una bolsa que aterrizó justo en su escritorio.

—¡Mi! — se puso de pie y agarro a la chica en un fuerte abrazo. — ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Nos hemos mudado. — sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Se dio cuenta como varios pares de ojos la miraban fijamente, se separó de su primo e inclino la espalda 90º grados. — Me llamo Miyu Arizawa. Muchas gracias por cuidar del estúpido de mi primo. — se volvió a enderezar y escruto a cada persona de la sala, deteniéndola en Suzuya. Este ni siquiera la había mirado ni una vez ya que seguía aun en su labor.

Después de hablar un rato mas, la peliroja se fue dejando otra vez la sala en un inmenso silencio.

—¡Ya esta! — gritó el peliblanco. Extendió la mano abierta. Se había hecho un pequeño corazón con su típico patrón de "XIII" — ¡Oh! ¡Huele a galletas! — empezó a olfatear hasta llegar a donde estaba Takizawa.

—No te voy a dar ninguna. — agarró la bolsa apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Vamos, no seas malo. — intento agarrar un asa pero el otro se movió. Intentaron forcejear un par de veces hasta que Juuzou se cansó, y pateando cosas invisibles salió de la habitación.

—Sois un par de críos. — murmuró Akira.

Paseó por los jardines del edificio. El estomago le rugía y se había olvidado de pedirle dinero a Shinohara para ir a comprar algo de chucherías, además, de que el olor a galletas recién horneadas le había hecho que se le antojaran aún mas. Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se espatarró. Miraba el cielo risueño mientras pensaba en miles de tipos de tarta.

—Ah... Yo también quiero galletas. — y como caídas del suelo, una pequeña bolsa cerrada con un bonito lazito cayeron a su lado. Echo la mirada hacia atrás, y la misma chica que había entrado antes en la sala de reuniones, estaba de cuclillas detrás de él.

—¿No las vas a coger? — le preguntó al ver como el chico no se movía de su lugar; solamente estaba sentado ahí, mirándola fijamente. — Oh, ya entiendo. — se levantó y rodeo la banca hasta sentarse a un lado de él. Agarró la bolsa y encarandole, se la extendió. Suzuya seguía sin moverse. — ¿No las quieres entonces? — abrió la bolsa y saco de ella una galleta de chocolate. Estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca cuando el chico la agarró de la muñeca y le quito la galleta de la mano. Empezó a masticarla lentamente, haciendo pequeños sonidos; finalmente, le quito la bolsa de entre las piernas y comenzó a devorar las galletas lentamente.

Él se mantenía comiendo ignorando la presencia de la chica; Miyu, por otra parte, estaba ensimismada mirandole de un lado a otro; cabeza, manos, cuello, nuca. Paseaba la mirada como si él fuera una escultura.

—Ah... que buenas que estaban. — resopló el peliblanco mientras se sobaba la tripa. — Toma, te he guardado una. — le extendió una galleta.

—¿Como te llamas? — le preguntó mientras cogía la galleta, rozando sus manos.

—Suzuya Juuzou. — sonrió ampliamente. Se quedaron un par de segundos callados.

—Quiero mis galletas de vuelta. — comentó, pillando desprevenido al chico.

—Imposible, ahora mismo deben de estar llegando a mi estomago, a no ser que quieras abrirme de arriba a abajo y sacarlas pedacito por pedacito. — saco una de sus navajas y empezó a jugar con ella.

—No, quiero que me hagas tú las galletas y me las des.

—¿Eh? — preguntó entre extrañado y burlón.

—¿No sabes que los chicos deben de devolver los chocolates? — cuestionó. — Yo te he dado los míos, ahora tu debes de darme los tuyos.

—Si lo llego a saber antes no me los como... — susurró girándole la cara.

—Entonces debemos quedar para ese día, ¿no crees? — sonreía mas de lo normal.

—No.

—¿Por qué? — hizo un mini puchero y se acercó mucho mas a él.

—Por que estaré... trabajando. — se percató de la cercanía de la chica. — Oye, ¿en cuantas partes te podré cortar? — sonrió torcidamente.

—Pues no lo sé, ¿por qué no lo descubres la próxima vez que nos veamos? — se levantó del asiento y se puso en frente de él. ¿Esta chica estaba en sus cabales? Suzuya nunca había conocido a alguien tan despreocupado como ella. ¿Acaso no conocía el sentido del peligro? — Deberías de estar orgulloso, yo he sido tu San Valentín de hoy. — Cogió la bolsa donde antes estaban las galletas y salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada del edificio, despidiéndose con la mano y gritando que se encontrarían pronto.

Y él esperaba que no. Su instinto le decía que esa chica le iba a causar problemas y no quería; él era el único que los podía hacer. Con un poco de suerte y no se volverían a encontrar otra vez. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en su próximo lugar de costura y a cuantos ghouls descuartizaría para jugar con su sangre. Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando el grito de Takizawa le obligo a mirar en su dirección.

—¿Has visto a mi prima por aquí? — logró pronunciar entre cortada mente. — La de pelo rojo. — Suzuya asintió. — Esa estúpida... — se limpio con la manga el sudor de su frente. — Se ha inscrito para entrar en la CCG...

—¿Pero que no solo podían entrar los capacitados?

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ella. — bajo la cabeza. — Ha sido aceptada. — apretó los puños con fuerza. — No sabe donde se esta metiendo...

Sabía que iba a ser problemática, pero le resto importancia. Sería una miembro mas que a lo mejor duraría dos segundos en el campo de batalla.

A partir de ese día, el 14 de febrero, odiaría San Valentin hasta quedarse dormido por las noches. Lo único bueno que saco de todo eso fueron los ricos chocolates. Porque él no era una persona para enamorarse; no había sido criado para experimentar otro tipo de sentimientos que no sea el dolor y el querer destrozar el cuerpo de su oponente.


End file.
